Current parallel graphics data processing includes systems and methods developed to perform specific operations on graphics data such as, for example, linear Interpolation; tessellation, rasterization, texture mapping, depth testing, etc. Traditionally, graphics processors used fixed function computational units to process graphics data; however, more recently, portions of graphics processors have been made programmable, enabling such processors to support a wider variety of operations for processing vertex and fragment data. Various settings, parameters, and configurations may be applied to operations on graphics data.